


Army Fatigues and Fun

by solipsiism



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Kink, Punishment, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsiism/pseuds/solipsiism
Summary: Sole helps Danse feel more comfortable with himself in the bedroom. Set post Blind Betrayal.





	Army Fatigues and Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my first Danse/Male Sole Survivor fanfic. Please ignore the absolutely TERRIBLE title, I’m not good with things like that. There’s a sad lack of male sole survivor in the Fallout 4 community, so I like to make my own one-shots with my favorite companions. This takes place after Blind Betrayal, and Danse is based off how I imagine him to be after being rescued by the survivor. Happy, not too confident in his own body, but enjoying life with the man he loves. Also he does not have power armor on in this, in case you’re wondering why he can so easily cuddle with Sole. As always, any constructive criticism is gladly accepted, and I make mistakes! Please point them out if you notice any grammatical errors or misspellings. I’m pretty good at catching them, but I’m human! There might be a few I missed. And without further ado, please enjoy this lil one-shot I made between Danse and Sole. (Nameless for your benefit, you can always interpret your own character into it)

“Soldier?” Danse’s black fluffy head peaks around the doorway. His eyes are oddly shrewd, darting around the room until they land on Sole, who is repairing some kind of shotgun at his workbench. Sole looks up, grinning as he spies the Paladin. “Hey Danse! What’s up?” 

The Paladin shuffles his feet. “I.. well.. you know how you told me that you’re willing to wait for me? Until I’m.. c-comfortable?” Sole nods. “Of course hon. I’ll wait 200 years if I have to, you can just freeze me again.” He let out a bark of laughter at his own joke, Danse clutching a hand to his chest at the sound. 

“I.. um.. how to put it.. that friend Deacon of yours gave me some old pre-war m-magazine to browse, and..” Danse looks up, suddenly serious. “I think I’m ready now.” 

Sole places a hammer down and claps his hands together, standing up. “That’s amazing, Danse. It’s your first time though, so I have a couple rules, okay?” Danse gazes at his companion. “Y-yes, soldier.” 

Sole smirks. “Rule 1... you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. And rule 2.. you can do whatever you want to _me_.” He finished with a rumble in his throat that made Danse’s chest tighten. “Okay?”

“Affirmative, soldier.” Danse perks up as he sees the survivor’s eyes crinkle with a smile. That damned smile.. his heart clenched. Once he gets his confidence up, oh, the things he’ll do to them. For now, though... 

He walks slowly towards the vault-dweller, face flushed and hands shaking. Sole placed his hands on the paladin’s shoulders. “Hey, hey. Look at me. It’s alright, okay? I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world. Anything you do will be amazing. Just be confident, yeah? I’ll always be here for you.” Sole smiled warmly. 

Danse clears his throat. “Soldier, I-“ He doesn’t get a chance to finish as the survivor’s lips capture his own. “Just relax.” Sole pulls back and grins. “Like that, okay? Now you go.”

The Paladin gently presses his lips to Sole’s and pulls back just as quickly. The vault-dweller laughs. “That’s nice, Danse, but we’re not grade-schoolers. How about testing the waters a bit? Pretend we’re teenagers who got just a _little_ bit drunk after a party.” He started stumbling around the room, pretending to be wasted. “Woah man, I don’t feel so good, _waaaagh_!” Falling backwards, the survivor winked at Danse as the Paladin outstretched his arms to catch him out of habit.

He opened his eyes to look up at the burly man and grinned. “You’re beautiful.” Danse’s face flushed. “Soldier.. this is.. too embarrassing for me to begin.” Sole grabbed Danse’s hand and gently led him to a nearby bed. 

He laid down, putting his arms behind his head. “Now. I am going to lay here, and you’re going to do whatever you want to do to me. Anything. Explore, okay? I want you to feel as comfortable with me as you are with your own body. When you’re feeling brave enough, you can even do what you read in that magazine.” Sole grins. 

Danse clears his throat. “I.. okay.” He crouches down over the vault-dweller and begins to take pieces of armor off. Sole just keeps smiling. “Order me, Danse.” The Paladin feels a jolt in his lower stomach, his hands freezing. “What did you say, soldier?” 

Sole looks up at the burly man, eyes shining. “I said, order me. You’re a Paladin, aren’t you? You gave orders all the time at the police station. So.. order me.” Danse shakes his head. “I.. that’s not what it..” The vault-dweller switches to a low, lust-dripping voice. “Paladin.. I’ve been a bad soldier, and I need you to order me. I need to be punished, don’t I?” 

Another jolt. Danse tenses. “Y... yes. Yes you do. T-take your clothes off now.” His demeanor was changing, with every ‘Paladin’ and ‘yes sir’ there was more tightening of his lowers extremities. Sole smirks wickedly. “Yes, sir.” He whips his shirt off and starts unbuckling his trousers, only to be stopped as Danse covers his hand with his own. “Yes, Paladin?”

“I.. I’ll do that, soldier. No need to exert yourself, eh? This is supposed to be a punishment.” Danse smiles for the first time, his then-shaking hands starting to steady. Sole looks confused. “Hey Danse,” he whispers, “If I was getting punished, wouldn’t you want me to exert myself?” 

The Paladin frowns. “Oh shut up. You know what I mean.” He pulls the vault-dweller’s trousers off with one smooth motion and is greeted with the sight of a half-hard cock. “No underwear today, soldier?” He raises a thick eyebrow at him. 

Sole clapped his hands to his face in mock embarrassment. “I guess not, paladin. Maybe this calls for another punishment?” He looks hopefully at the burly man. 

Danse grins. “Possibly. First,” he leans down to kiss Sole, whispering against his lips, “We’ll see how the first punishment goes.” He captures the vault-dweller’s lips in an inexperienced kiss, but thick with need and lust all the same. Sole smiles and lets Danse explore his mouth with a wandering tongue.

Apparently the Paladin must’ve forgotten to breathe throughout this, because he pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, leaving a trail of spit. Sole snorts. “Forgot that synths need air too, Paladin?” Danse narrows his eyebrows, still panting. “I guess I did. No need to be snarky, soldier. I think that calls for another punishment. Not showing respect to a commanding officer is inappropriate.” 

Sole leans back on the headrest. “Then punish me, sir.” Danse growls, a sound the vault-dweller has never heard before- deep in his throat with a tint of arousal. He can feel his cock hardening as the Paladin starts to flick a tongue over his neck. 

“P-Paladin..” Sole throws his head back as the burly man moves down, licking and sucking in every place he could reach. “Shhh. No talking, soldier. Just take it.” Danse slides a tongue over the survivor’s nipples, earning a harsh intake of breath from the man. Moving down, he is rewarded with the sight of a fully-erect cock. “My, my, soldier, someone is alert today.” He wraps a hand around the base, pressing a finger to the top.

Sole lets out a muffled scream, a hand clapped over his mouth to stifle the moans. Danse looks up at the noise. “No.. soldier. Take your hand off. I want to hear them. Let the world know that you’ve been bad.” His lips curl into a grin, and those damned grinning lips wrap around the head of Sole’s shaft. 

“Fuck!” The vault-dweller grabs Danse’s fluffy head with clingy hands. “Danse.. I mean, Paladin, I-“ He cuts himself off with another groan as the burly man takes more in, his hands tightening around the paladin’s head. Danse’s mouth was warm, so warm.. it had been a long time since the vault-dweller had felt this good, and with Danse, of all people? 

“What.. haaah.. what the heck kind of book did Deacon give you, s-sir?” Sole pants and lets out little whimpers as Danse’s head bobbed up and down. Letting go with a pop, the Paladin looks up with a flushed face. “I don’t exactly know myself. But it had instructions, pictures, everything. A real pre-war artifact.” His eyes shine at the prospect of his new-found confidence. 

Sole smiles. “Well, I’ll have to thank him later. Because this is a whole new you and I-“ yet again the vault-dweller’s voice cuts off as the Paladin captures his cock again and sucks faster, deeper. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Danse.. Paladin, mmmph..” He can feel his hips beginning to buck, tightening and tightening. 

With a yelp, the survivor feels himself release. “Ah! Sorry Danse. I mean, s-sir!” The paladin’s head emerges with a mouth full, sticky white liquid dribbling from his chin. He points a finger to his mouth, with a questioning eyebrow raises. Sole claps a hand over his forehead, blushing deeply. _Damn that man.. I didn’t mean to finish so unexpectedly._ “Oh.. um. You don’t have to swallow it if you don’t want to, sir. Some people enjoy it but it’s up to you.” Danse taps his chin for a second, pondering. He swallows with a grin. “Tastes good, soldier.” He claps a hand to his chest in the traditional brotherhood salute. “Ad Victoriam.” 

Sole giggles as the Paladin undresses. He shuffles up next to him, wrapping a hand around his waist. “Thought it’d be more comfortable if I was disrobed as well.” He nips at the vault-dweller’s neck. Sole grinned and turned towards the burly man. “You thought right, sir.” Danse smiles. “That was better than a training exercise.”

Sole smirks. “You thought that was enjoyable, Paladin? Just wait until we do the real thing.” Danse raises an eyebrow. “The real thing? When, soldier?” The survivor looks sheepish and waves a hand. “Whenever you feel comfortable, Danse. I don’t mean to force you or anything.”

The Paladin gazes at the man before him. “Force me? I think I’m ready for anything, as long as it’s with you.” Sole smiles warmly. He knows just what to say to play with my heartstrings, damn romantic. “Anytime, Danse. Like I said, I’d wait 200 years for you.” 

Danse lips curve upwards, filled with love for the vault-dweller. The man who showed him compassion, showed him acceptance, self-love. The man who introduced him to new things, made him laugh, took care of him in his darkest moments. The man who saved him, in every sense of the word. 

“Soldier?”

“Yes, Danse?”

“I’m ready now, if you’re able.”


End file.
